sonic game talk prt 1mario people?
by prettygizzy
Summary: sonic,amy,silver,and shadow are playing a game that amy was supose to pick up sorry but instead picked up super mario world.what happens next is to find out.


"All right guys are we all here!" Amy smiled while holding the game board. Silver looked around the room and noticed a missing person."Hey where's Sonic?" He asked when he popped out of nowhere. "Hey what the! I never agreed to play this game with you guys! "Sonic screamed as Shadow dragged him from his ankle toward the game board. "Well boo you." Shadow mocked him as he crossed his legs. "Alright since everyone is here so Ill pick my character first." Amy smiled as she removed the game lid. "Super Mario world 2 really Amy. You couldn't just go buy that other game called sorry." Sonic complained as he started to pout. "Shut up!" Shadow mumbled back to Sonic while shoving him on the shoulder. "Ok guys theirs 4 players in this box. Princess Peach, Mario, luigi, and Bowser. I'm the Princess and I will be awaiting for my hero Mario to save me!" Amy whispered while looking at sonic. Than she grabbed the Princess peach game piece. Sonic looked at the three remaining game pieces. "Ill be Luigi. "Silver chanted as he grabbed the game piece. "No you don't I wanna be Luigi!" Sonic argued as he snatched the game piece from Silvers hand. Amy growled at sonic. "Sonic pick the Mario piece!" She snapped while picking up the Mario piece and shoving it in his face. Sonic held the Luigi piece closer to his chest. "No." He snapped back daring not to look into her scary eyes. "Take the piece you!" She snapped back at him while still shoving the piece in his face. "Um Amy I wouldn't mind to be Mario." Silver smiled trying to be friendly. "Shut up im trying to talk to Sonic." She snapped back at him. 0_0! "Um you do realize this is a game Amy." Shadow interrupted. Her piko hammer than appeared. "Sonic you should be Mario before she goes crazy on our Asses." He whispered in Sonics ear. -_-! "Fine ill be Mario but I do hate the color red. No defense Shadow but red is butt ugly." Sonic commented and started to laugh while taking the Mario piece from Amy. Shadow tried to regain his anger. "Don't loose it Shadow it's just a game." Shadows whispered to him self-while he tightens his fists. "Looks like your Bowser Shadow." Amy signed while giving Shadow the game piece. "Ok let's start this off. I'm the most pretty Princess of all princess peach walking and walking when I spotted a chaos emerald." Amy bluffed while acting like a Princess. "What you cant put that in the story it's off of the Sonic games." Sonic argued while looking at her. "Well excuse me but it's my story Sonic so I can put anything in it." She shouted back than returned back to her story. "Ohh a chaos emerald this would go great with my collection. That's when a giant monster comes out of nowhere and grabs me. Your turn Shadow." Amy giggled as she placed her game piece near a tree on the game board. T_T! "Ri-ght. Ok so im Bowser and im walking around with princess peach. I stop to tie my shoe." Shadow whispered when he was interrupted by Sonics out bursts. "Bowser doesn't have shoes you twit. He has big claws used as feet!" Sonic Shouted while setting his game piece down on the board table. "Well I thought he needed shoes and plus its my story time so stfu and relax!" He snapped back in Sonics ear and started to continue his story. "So im walking when I spot Luigi eating mushrooms." Shadow joked when he looked at Silver. "That's mean you know that im elerject to mushrooms!" Silver cried as he looked at Shadow. "Alright fine what ever be that way im just trying to make it more interesting you know!" Shadow argued as he crossed his arms. "Guys guys lets just work this out were like almost done with the game. We got a few more spaces left for Sonic and Silver." Amy begged in a soft tone. "Fine ill finish it back to my castle than its Sonics turn ok." Shadow answered back to Amy. "Ok your turn Sonic." Amy smiled with hope that Sonic would save her in the game. "Finally about time. Ok so im Mario right. I'm riding down the road in my motorcycle down mushroom kingdom." Than Sonic stopped talking and noticed Silver raising his hand up. "Um what the hell man. Mario doesn't have a motorcycle in his games." Silver announced shyly. "Oh im sorry for the guy who's on their side." Sonic pouted as he crossed his arms. "Wow I didn't know you played Mario games." Shadow asked curiosity. "Well I do and I prefer them instead of Sonic games." Silver announced back while sticking his tongue out at Sonic. "Oh you want some of this pretty boy." Sonic argued back as he held his fist in Silvers face. "Guys guys stop. Silver let Sonic finish his story ok." Amy whispered as she looked at Sonic. Silver nodded his head. "Fine what ever but I still don't think he still needs a motorcycle in this game." Silver mumbled back as he bowed his head down."Ok so im riding my motorcycle down the road and notice a pistol on the road." Sonic smiled as he looked at Shadow. "What?" Shadow asked while looking at Sonic confused. "At lease now I have my own pistol in my story." Sonic smirked as he looked away. "So what if the Sega team gave me a pistol in Shadow the hedgehog game it's not right for you to copy me." Shadow snapped back and looked at Silver. "What in the world stop looking at me!" Silver screamed as he began to cry. "Ok continue Sonic." Amy smiled while wanting to hear more of Sonics story. "So im suppose to save princess peach right but I stopped by the smoothie shop. I'm sure Bowser would take good care of her. Ok im done." Sonic smiled when he looked at Amy. "You were supposed to save me!" She growled as she banged Sonic on the head with her piko hammer. "Alright lets rap this up." Shadow insisted as he had the nerve to leave. "Wait! What about me I haven't told my part of the story." Silver cried as he grabbed his game piece. "Fine than tell your story already." Shadow yawned as he slouched on the floor. "Ok after eating the mushroom…" Silver mumbled as he looked at Shadow giggling to him self. "So im walking around and noticed bike tracks from Mario's motorcycle as I looked up I noticed Blaze the cat walking toward me." Silver smirked when he noticed Shadow growling at him. "Silver Blaze doesn't have interact with any Mario games around 2008 on Mario and Sonic at the Olympics games. And by the way im way better looking than all those characters combined." Shadow bluffed while patting his hedges down. " Well this is my story now let me finish!" Silver argued back at Shadow. "Yawn im getting tired." Amy yawned as she closed her eyes and started to sleep. "Hey don't go to sleep im not done yet!" Silver snapped back and noticed Sonic laughing at him. "Just let me know when Mario rescues me." She mutters back as she laid on the floor. "Ha Silver Amy doesn't wanna listen to your stupid story anymore." Sonic giggled when all of a sudden Silver landed on in on a punch. "0_0! Um Amy?" Shadow whispered while poking her on the shoulder. "What." She muttered as she tossed her self over to her sides as she slept on the floor. "Um your hero and Silver are fighting." Shadow whispered back. "ZZZZZZZZZZ.-_-!" Amy sighed and started to snore. " Really you're sleeping at this time of the day. Ugg so UN cool." Shadow growled as he got up and walked out the door. "Well you brought this on your self Shadow." Shadow whispered to himself as he turned off the lights. FIN THE END hope you liked it.


End file.
